Valencia Milon
Valencia Milon is a character featured in the fanfiction The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension. She is one of the eight tributes/four female tributes representing The Capitol in the 500th Hunger Games. She comes from District 8. She is the maid of the Ryoku family. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Valencia Milon *'Age:' 18 (as of June 1st, the day of the reapings) *'Birthday: '''March 22nd *'Star Sign: Aries *'''Gender: Female *'Sexual orientation: '''Heterosexual *'Marital status: Divorced *'Birthplace: '''District 8 *'Place of residence: 'The Capitol *'Occupation: 'Maid of the Ryoku family, Tribute Appearance Valencia has long, curly black hair, light skin and amber eyes. She stands at a height of 5'6". Because she is employed as a maid, she wears a maid's outfit; a black dress with puffy sleeves underneath a white apron, white knee-high socks, black boots and a black maid headband with white lace and white bows at each end of the headband. Valencia wears her work outfit to the Reaping as she completes a short shift prior to going. She has been described as very beautiful, her beauty being acknowledged to the extent where she is voted, in a poll that takes place during the Interviews and the results of which are published after the Interviews are done, as one of the Top 10 Most Beautiful Tributes in the 500th Games. Personality After everything she's been through, Valencia has become headstrong. She is someone who is respectful, kind and genuine to those who are respectful, kind and genuine to her. However, she is also very opportunistic, a trait that could be interpreted as good and/or bad. Valencia is committed to her job. Despite President Lilith Ryoku continuing the trend of Presidents keeping District 8 in poverty, she doesn't disobey her because the Ryoku family provided her with an apartment and money to buy food, clothes and furniture, which is the opportunity she, a woman from District 8 who had been born into poverty and forced to endure a life she never wanted, needed upon arriving at The Capitol. However, after learning more about Libertaria, who didn't tell Valencia about her growing discontent with her family, and Lilith's treatment of Lyon from Elizabeth, Valencia grows to sympathise with the rebels and joins the rebel cause, therefore going against her employer. When she is reaped, Valencia's opportunistic side shows; she decides that her motive for winning the Games will be to become rich so she can lead a peaceful life. Backstory Valencia was born on March 22nd, 482ADD in District 8, to a pair of a disgruntled factory workers. Her parents had the shared dream of escaping their poverty by reaching a high social status. Their plan of achieving this, marrying into a rich family, seemed unrealistic to those who knew of it, but it would actually come true. They set their sights on the Proditione family, the family that owned the factory they worked at. Not having any attributes themselves that would seem desirable to the Proditione family, they relied on Valencia. They also had two more children, in the scenario that Valencia was a failure. Valencia herself was a happy and caring child, despite the conditions she lived in. Her parents took note of her beauty, believing it to be the key to achieving their goal. She adored her siblings and looked after them whenever she could. She also became very opportunistic, attaining books so she could teach herself because her parents couldn't afford to send her to school. She tried to make her parents proud of her studying, but they only cared about maintaining her appearance. In 497ADD, Valencia was finally old enough to gain the attention of the Proditiones. Valencia's parents negotiated a marriage between Valencia and Izar Proditione, due to them being similar in age. Several of Izar's family members refused to let negotiations go any further, but Izar enthused about how beautiful Valencia was and demanded that negotiations continue. These negotiations would end up being successful and Valencia's parents had finally accomplished their goal. A year later, on February 14th, Valencia and Izar were married. Weeks after the wedding, Valencia discovered that she was pregnant. She was miserable with her new life, but she decided to endure it for the sake of the child. On November 3rd of the same year, she gave birth to a daughter. 499ADD was when Valencia's misery finally reached a breaking point. After almost an arduous year, she was miraculously able to divorce Izar and give him custody of their daughter. On October 28th, she prepared to leave District 8 for The Capitol. Knowing that her parents would despise her for her actions, she quietly sneaked into her old home and said goodbye to her siblings only. That same night she boarded a train heading for The Capitol. On the morning of October 29th, she had finally arrived in The Capitol. She only had a few possessions with her. Her decision to leave District 8 had been spontaneous, so she hadn't thought of a plan as to how she was going to find accommodation and a job. Through a chain of events, she took up work as a maid. Working for the prominent members of the Capitol's elite helped her gain temporary accommodation and enough money to at least buy bread, milk and basic clothes. Sometime in November, she was recommended to the then-mysterious Lilith Ryoku. Her opportunistic nature kicking in, Valencia tried her best to impress Lilith with a trial run. Lilith eventually hired her. Ever since, Valencia has been living in permanent accommodation and has money to buy food, clothing and furniture, all of this being provided by the Ryoku family. Relationships *Unnamed parents ('Estranged) *Izar Proditione (Ex-husband, enemy) *Unnamed daughter *Unnamed younger sister *Unnamed younger brother *Lilith Ryoku (Employer, eventual enemy) *Lyra Ryoku (Acquaintance, eventual enemy) *Lapis Ryoku (Acquaintance, eventual enemy) *Lancer Ryoku (Acquaintance, eventual enemy) *Laton Ryoku (Acquaintance, eventual enemy) *Lorelei Ryoku (Acquaintance, eventual enemy) *Libertaria Ryoku (Friend, eventual rebel ally) *Lincoln Ryoku (Acquaintance) *Luna Ryoku (Acquaintance) *Luciel Ryoku (Acquaintance, eventual enemy) *Aloise Tohsuke (District partner, acquaintance) *Elizabeth Siber (District partner, eventual friend, recruited into rebel cause by) *Lavenza Von Scholz (District partner, eventual friend, eventual rebel ally) *Rainier Circui (Friend, crushed on by, eventual lover) Fanfiction History The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension TBA Games Information *'Games featured in: '''500th Hunger Games *'District partners: Luxor Reno, Jasper Ivor, Ace Eldritch, Aloise Tohsuke, Elizabeth Siber, Lavenza Von Scholz, Amaryllis Fragor *'District represented: '''The Capitol *'Reaped or Volunteered: 'Reaped *'Motive for Winning: 'To become rich and live a peaceful life (formerly) *'Weapon(s): 'Throwing knives, poison *'Training score: 'TBA *'Alliance: 'Capitol Female Alliance *'Kills: 'TBA *'Cause of death: 'TBA *'Placing: 'TBA *'Token: 'None Strengths and Weaknesses *'Strengths: 'Stealth, long-range combat and poison knowledge *'Weaknesses: 'Swimming, stamina and strength Trivia *Valencia's birthday, March 22nd, will be the date of Mother's Day in 2020 in the United Kingdom. *Valencia and Izar Proditione are the only tributes in the 500th Games known to have gotten married and divorced. **Valencia and Izar are also the only tributes in the 500th Games who are parents. *Prior to them becoming district partners in the Games, Valencia knows of Aloise because of his starring role in "Omnious", a movie that she likes to watch in her apartment, and the crush that Lyra and Lapis have on him. She tells Aloise the latter. He responds positively yet obliviously, stating that he's flattered to have fans that love him so much (misinterpreting the type of love they have for him). Etymology Valencia is derived from the Latin "valentia" meaning "strength, vigour". It is most notable as the name of the famous Spanish city. Her surname, Milon, is of Latin origin. It's a variant of the names Milo/Miles, the meanings of which are unknown. ('Author's note) Taking into account Valencia's district of origin, Milon was chosen as her surname due to how similar it sounds to Milan, the Italian city known for fashion. See also Category:The Capitol Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension Category:18 Year Olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Pages containing spoilers Category:Protected pages Category:Those who use throwing knives Category:Those who use poison Category:Aries